


[Podfic] (Ladies and Gentlemen) Take My Advice (Pull Down Your Pants and Slide on the Ice)

by Valress (Val_Brown)



Series: Attention Personnel, Incoming Wounded [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BottomDerek, Crossdressing, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Still Werewolves, Surgery, mash au, medical gore, the SHERIFF KNOWS, war time violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Valress
Summary: War is Hell, this is what Captain Stiles Stilinski thinks every morning he wakes up in The Swamp and can smell the mess tent making what they try to pass as breakfast.He could say that every day is the same, dirt, rats, terrible food, kids blown to shreds on his operating table, but that would be a lie. Only some days have dirt, most have blood turning the dirt to mud they track everywhere. He does his best to make the days go by faster.Enter one Captain Derek Hale, chopper pilot. He brings in the wounded, Stiles figured he would be like the other pilots and bounce from MASH to MASH. Of course Captain Hale is not like the others. He stays, and might happen to burrow under Captain Stilinski's skin.





	[Podfic] (Ladies and Gentlemen) Take My Advice (Pull Down Your Pants and Slide on the Ice)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Ladies and Gentlemen) Take My Advice (Pull Down Your Pants and Slide on the Ice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738175) by [Val_Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown). 



> I apologize if this sounds weird. I recorded it on my phone in just under an hour. This is my first time recording a podfic. Any ideas to help me get better would be AMAZE! Thank you ahead of time.

Listen or Download at this link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_I5KAUtviVGV1dGQzl1Vld4Ums/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
